Red Wild
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Jane nodded, not knowing if this new contract would be a new shell or a downfall for him and the others. But right now, if he played well the cards that were given, he realized he might have taken a step closer to Red John. “Deal”
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Hullo everyone!**

**It started with a very weird dream (involving Mentalist of course!) after seeing a movie and it kept nagging me for some time. So I decided to write it down and cross fingers you like it. This is my first attempt of Mentalist fanfic so be nice and please tell me what you think of it!**

**Warning 1: If you don't like supernatural, don't read**

**Warning 2: my english grammar isn't the best. I speak well, but don't write well. hope you'll still enjoy it**

**Warning 3: the chapter was kind of rewritten at some points. Maybe the situation will be easier to understand.**

**Red Wild**

**I**

**1. Watchers**

"Are you sure about our informant? Because we've been walking for about an hour and I doubt anyone is in the woods right now, dead or alive."

Lisbon stared at her consultant. After an anonymous call about a corps in very bad shape in the edge of a very large and deep forest, Lisbon had taken Van Pelt, Cho and reluctantly Jane to explore. The speaker had specified that the body was easy to localise, and yet despite the precise description, nothing was to be found. And Lisbon was on edge. Walking in a stupid damp and muddy forest wasn't her plans for the day. The week had been incredibly frustrating, starting with a case solved with difficulties due to Jane's behaviour (and the paperwork that goes along), her favourite T-shirt being eaten by the neighbour's dog ('_I'm so sorry, I lost sight of him just a second'_ he said, not looking apologetic at all) and to end up things her middle brother forgot to tell her they were planning a trip for vacations after she put her day-break (_You're SO absent-minded, Marvel!)_ so she was stuck at Sacramento for the next holidays with no-one to visit.

Weird dreams starting to erupt weren't helping either. For the last few nights, she constantly pictured herself with her mother building castles in the sky, using clouds to make funny figures, discussing about a potential future marriage with Jane. At some point, the said consultant would show up, shake her mother's hand, have a good laugh before announcing his plans; going to visit his blue turtle in someplace she never head of. And she would wake up after plucking a chicken for dinner.

"Earth to Lisbon?"

Jane's calling shook her out her reverie and she glared at him again before sighing. He was the one who didn't want to come at first place, yet he followed -whining, but followed, as usual. Lisbon hesitated before grumbling:

"Well I guess it was a hoax. No need for us to stay here any longer."

A sound behind the bushes made her jump in surprise, but she brushed the feeling away, blaming a stray animal. She didn't notice the sudden wary glances of her three co-workers. A glimpse between Cho and Grace was all what Jane needed to make his move.

"Lisbon?" he called pleasantly.

She turned round and faced him with a scowl. His frowned eyebrows made her wonder a second. Why did he look preoccupied all a sudden?

"What now?"

"Well…"

He finished his sentence by some nonsense, his eyes deeply anchored in hers. Suddenly, she felt sleepy. Very, very sleepy. In fact, she was dozing off. At some point, she slowly closed her eyes and was caught against Jane's warm body, his hand stroking her hair gently. The gesture was relaxing and inviting, but Lisbon couldn't get to sleep. No way. It was her last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness.

--

The hypnotic charm kicked in quickly, tired as she was, and he silently ordered her to fall asleep. When she started waddling and falling forwards, Van Pelt and Cho sighed, relieved.

"Well done" the Asian man said.

"Believe me, I hate doing this to her" he muttered as he soothed his boss's hair to keep her under his spell. When he felt her breath becoming regular, he nodded to the others. "She's good. Though I don't know how long I can keep her under contro…"

Jane didn't have time to end his sentence; a very tall man emerged from the woods, wearing a fur-made coat. He had a few days old beard, a strong and imposing frame yet looked anxious. Next to him, a dirty small and thin man was scratching his shoulders nervously. Cho stepped forward and asked:

"You're the one who called, right?"

The taller man nodded and threw an annoyed glance at Jane.

"Why did you bring humans? I thought…"

Cho interrupted him brutally:

"The female is our boss. She had to come with us"

"And him?" the man added, nodding at the blond consultant.

"I'm here for cover. She can shout at me later" Both Van Pelt and Cho smirked. Lisbon's temper was becoming too predictable these days, often blaming Jane for the latest events –for good reasons, and both usually ended bickering for nothings. They all knew she enjoyed it as much as he did, despite her denying.

"Human habit" Jane added at the stranger's puzzled look.

That seemed to content the bigger man.

"Humans call me Rick -short for Henrick. He's Srack –short for Sralentack."

The smaller man waved awkwardly before scratching his neck, nose twisting.

"I'm Cho. They're Van Pelt and Jane" the Asian man replied, designing every people he named by a nod. "What do you want?"

Henrick shift his weight uncomfortably.

"I lead a pack of werewolf and our sorceress was injured in an argument against a rival Clan. I didn't want to involve local police, they're nice guys. A friend told me you people could take care of it."

Jane snorted as he knew the man was basically asking them to eradicate the rival Clan.

"We aren't Watchers" Van Pelt interrupted sharply. "Merely Guardians with no charge."

Watchers, Guardians…the two words made Jane smile slightly.

His whole world shifted the very day he heard about this huge Clan called the Wild. A whole community divided in tribes of supernatural creatures such as Vampires or Werewolves existed under the name of Wilders. They were mostly hiding from humans in inaccessible places for common men, or cohabiting with them; like in the woods with hermits, in the desert with merchants, in forgotten tunnels with the beggars…All of them following the few rules imposed by a masked Leader and its Watchers, like a sort of King and soldiers Guild created to keep the Wilders in line and prevent common humans to find out about them.

"I know, But you are cops" Rick interrupted back, dragging Jane out of his thoughts. "Humans will be involved in this if you don't act quickly. We had some problems lately, and you know the Laws…"

And yet the Wild was a very violent world. Watchers didn't care about massacres between rival tribes, as long as they didn't involve humans. If the Wilders didn't take care of a hitch when it happened, the Watchers gave a warning. The third encounter was to end with a trial, mostly for the culprit to be sentenced to death. Or killed on the spot if trying to escape.

"You don't want to attract their attention again. You already had your second warning" the blond interpreted. "What have you done to annoy them? A sibling of yours attacked a human without your consent and you didn't punish it?"

He knew about the Wild and its Laws for some time. The community was divided in three categories. The Leader and Watchers were at top, being the more powerful and governing the second category, the Wilders.

The third category was considered as the most prestigious class and a race completely apart. They were 'Guardians', independent of the Leader and its Watchers. They were protectors of a chosen charge, watching over and guiding it till the said charge's death. Very few were charge-free, under no obligations, just like…

"Mind your own business, human" Rick growled, showing off a white set of sharp teeth.

"I'll remember it, Ricky" Jane smirked, not stopping rubbing Lisbon's soft hair.

When he discovered that Van Pelt and Cho belonged to the Guardians, he was relieved and annoyed; because he wasn't really human either and didn't like the extra attention they were given. His colleagues thought he was a weak Mage with basic powers, though his ability to read people _was_ natural. They were only half right. In the Wild, he was acknowledged as a Berserk, an invulnerable and aggressive warriors, bodyguard for sorceresses, wizards and others magic users. The lowest class in the Wilders' social ladder, since for their only purpose was to, well, protect their master at any cost, as a submitted subject. Berserk were supposed to die with their Master, yet he was still alive. He managed to run away from Watchers and trick them for five years.

Ricky showed his teeth and growled.

His wedding ring sparkled a little, containing the adrenaline he felt was rising and he had to breathe deeply to hold it back. Unnatural instincts were kicking in. He wanted to fight back so badly. But the soft breathing of Lisbon against his skin forced him to remain calm. Her safety was at stake if he taunted the man further; so he just looked away, feigning submission and shame. No-one needed to know he'd be jumping on the man if Lisbon wasn't in his arms.

Berserks had a tendency for violence, the reason why they were executed at their master's death. The self-control he applied on keeping his strength in check, masking his impulsions by mocking everything, was the only reason his second nature was undetected so far.

"I'm bringing Lisbon back to the car" he whispered softly to his colleagues.

Cho nodded, not leaving Rick out of his sight.

"Srack will go with you" Rick offered. "It'll be safer"

"No need to" Cho replied. "Van Pelt? We're leaving."

Rick's face was priceless. Eyes and mouth opened wide…Srack was more and more nervous and glancing away. Jane knew they weren't expecting them to walk away from the case. And Jane knew the two Guardians weren't going to turn their back, but officially the resquest was refused. He silently picked up Lisbon –she was less heavy than he thought, he would have to push her to eat more these days; and walked away with Cho and Van Pelt not far behind.

---

As soon as they reached the car, Jane carefully settled Lisbon on the back seat.

"Who do you think did the hitch, Cho?" he asked without turning to face him.

"Srack. Human blood' sent is all over him, yet Rick refuses to acknowledge it, maybe to let us believe there is none. I think he's trying to cover his clan."

"Henrick is a good leader" Jane stated. "But he doesn't want to act against possible criminals in his tribe. He knows we'll be coming after Srack sooner or later. If you want to catch him by surprise, better go now. He's strong and protective towards his pack, so be careful when you cut Srack's throat. I'll drive to the office before Lisbon wakes up. And I'll keep her unaware of where you are."

"You're the mentalist there" Cho replied, starting to strip out of his shirt and pants. "Ready?" he added to Van Pelt. The redhead groaned in weak protest as she let her blouse fall on the ground, exposing her black lacy bra.

"I just bought that one" she complained, unzipping her pants. "It's gonna be ruined with all the feathers."

"I'm sure Rigsby won't mind if you wore nothing but feathers" Cho shot back, carefully folding his clothes and giving them to Jane to put them in the car.

"Hey!"

"Stay with Jane if you don't want to change" he added, ignoring her protest; then turning towards the blond: "You're not afraid Srack will come after you?"

The consultant shook his head.

"No. He won't take the risk of attacking us on the road. He's too terrified to leave Rick's side, and he doesn't want to get the Watchers involved either."

Van Pelt threw a worried glance at him but he waved it away with a smirk.

"Behave children; I'll be back at five to pick you up."

The redhead gasped indignantly while Cho chuckled.

"You're lucky you're watching Lisbon right now, smartass."

Jane just smiled. He started the car and drove away as unusual noises started; proof of the soon-coming metamorphosis of the two others. In the reviewer, he glanced at the brunette still asleep on the back seat. One day, he swore, he was going to tell her everything. And he prayed that day she wouldn't reject him. He needed her not to reject him.

Because if she did, he had no more reason to live.

* * *

**So, liked it? Thanks for reading so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ookay, here's the second chapter. I advise you to get back at the end of the first (if you haven't reread it –sorry) I've changed some points in the middle –to make the whole Watcher/Wild/Guardians situation and Jane's reaction easier to understand…I hope. **

**PrincessMialyn**** : glad you like the originality thanks. I'll try to keep it this way ^^**

**Ninsere: err…don't be too disappointed in Jane's position (cf end chapter one**** rewritten) still thanks I'll do my best to keep you fascination working xD!**

**Warning 1:**** you don't like supernatural and Mentalist together? don't read**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I ****voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy **

* * *

**Red Wild**

**I**

**2. Encounter**

Lisbon awoke at the quiet sound of an engine running. It took a few minutes before she realised she was in the backseat of the SUV driven by…

"Jane?"

The blond man eyed the reviewer to confirm her awakening. He cursed inwardly. She wasn't supposed to open her eyes so soon! He had only driven around for an hour or so. Jane repressed the worry by beaming at her with smiley eyes.

"Yes dear?"

When he heard the annoyed groan, he knew her attention was slightly distracted.

"Why are you driving?"

"Because you were sleeping" he replied with his usual Colgate smile. "And I don't want a sleeping woman behind the wheel."

"I meant: 'where are Cho and Van Pelt'?"

"Doing a little digging around town, just in case it wasn't a hoax. I figured I could drive you back to the headquarters safely and join them afterwards. You had a tough week, no wonder you started dozing off" he added with a swift gesture.

Lisbon glared at him before looking outside.

"Turn round. You can't just leave them…"

At the same moment, her phone rang. She glared at him again and he frowned back in the reviewer as if to say '_hey, not my fault someone's calling you'_ before she picked up.

"Lisbon"

"_Hey boss!__"_ Rigsby's voice reached his ears and he felt thankful; something else to distract her from questions he feared –as 'when did I fell asleep'._ "We just have a call from the local police. They found a big dead dog on the road, in a pretty bad shape. Seems that the corpse was a big animal after all."_

The senior agent snorted, grumbling something about stupid people not making the difference and wasting their time. Jane grinned, relief washing over him. Apparently Cho and Van Pelt did their job quicker than he thought.

"Now you turn round and go get them" she snapped at him "Wherever you left them."

"_Oh and boss? Where are you right now?"_

"On the road back to headquarters" Jane replied loudly to make sure the agent heard him. Lisbon stared at him, stunned. Jane cursed again; his unnatural high sense of hearing! The phone wasn't even on hand-free mode; he should have known better!

"_Okay…__there was a murder in town, not far from where you were. Minelli asked me to pass the information. A high-placed guy asked for the best team."_

"So they called ours" Lisbon summed up, grumbling. "Great, give the localisation, we're on our way."

--

It hadn't been hard to find the local police office. As soon as they crossed the 'welcome' sign, the grey building with the red sign was just too obvious to be ignored. Jane entered in the small parking lot, stopped in front of the entrance, but didn't turn the engine off. Lisbon frowned at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Dropping you here" he replied with an amused smile. "You don't need my help for a confession, do you?"

In front of her suspicious gaze, he explained:

"I'm going to pick up Cho and Van Pelt. Happy?"

Lisbon glared at him before opening the door.

"We won't be long!" was the last thing she heard from him as she slammed the door and climbed the few steps before the building's door. As soon as she entered the main room, some men in uniform lifted their head and stared at her. Lisbon ignored the looks and spotted the officer she was looking for. As she approached, the man had a stupid grin on his face that soon faltered when she flashed her badge.

"Agent Lisbon, CBI. Are you the Sheriff?"

"Sheriff Copperfield ma'am, just like David" he sniggered at his own joke.

_David Copperfield. __God, were all men created idiot?_ Lisbon thought to herself before crossing arms, waiting.

Sheriff Copperfield cooled down immediately when the petite woman didn't stop glaring at him. He cleared his throat, a little bit embarrassed, before taking a more professional tone and plunging into business.

"The victim is Cynthia Woolfe, thirty five. No children, unmarried but has a boyfriend, lived with her two brothers and three sisters."

"Does the family know?"

The Sheriff's expression darkened and he motioned her to enter his small office.

"Her body was found by her brothers and sisters in the kitchen" he said, inviting her to sit and sitting behind his desk. "I wish I never see a crime scene like this again. The murderer either hated Cynthie –sorry Cynthia" Lisbon razed an eyebrow at the slip of the tongue "or wanted to put up a show. Pictures are in the file, if you want to see them" He took his tin can and put it on his desk. "You'll need it when your lunch will spill out" he added at her curious expression.

Lisbon took the file he was handing out to her and opened it. She suddenly wished she didn't. The cliché was representing an originally green and yellow kitchen covered with nonsense words written with blood. A corpse with no head was standing still, held by a broomstick and a chair against the right wall. The head was reversed on the wooden table in the centre of the room; the eyes had been popped out and set on the table…She couldn't detail the picture anymore and closed the file before she had the real need to vomit.

"Gross hum?" Sheriff Copperfield muttered.

"Any suspects?" she asked, determined to keep her voice steady.

"The family was out when it happened" the man replied softly. "Walking in town, shopping, they said. Many witnesses confirmed. The boyfriend is meeting a friend right now, he'll soon be warned. Honestly, I don't think the murderer was from the family."

Lisbon nodded, yet thinking she'd have to pay a visit to the said family. The Sheriff was about to add something when a young one –perhaps a rookie- burst into the room, panting heavily.

"Boss! We got Nighthand in the interrogation room!"

Sheriff Copperfield's expression hardened more if possible. He nodded and turned back to Lisbon.

"Julian Nighthand, our prime suspect" he explained. "He's already been suspected of murder but we never managed to nail him. He was stalking the Woolfe's lately and they put a warrant against him. Their closest neighbours testified seeing him wandering by their house around the time Miss Woolfe was murdered."

"I see you've already made your part of investigation" Lisbon stated.

A pregnant silence filled the office for a while. Both stood up and Copperfield guided her to the interrogation room.

"You look very upset yourself, Sheriff Copperfield" Lisbon pointed out.

The man didn't try to deny it and nodded sadly:

"I am. Most of the town is. Cynthie was a very kind woman. Everyone knew her around" the agent could see his teeth tightening when he added: "If you wish to interview him, stay behind. This man is a pain in the ass and a real freak. You don't want to be alone with him."

"I think I can handle myself well" Lisbon replied, a little annoyed.

Copperfield rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'strong head'. The door opened on a bare, empty small room excluding the table and the said Julian Nighthand.

"Greetings pretty lady"

Lisbon understood immediately what Copperfield had meant by 'freak'. The man's skin was the whitest she'd ever seen, and he had the most deranged look in his eyes. His dark, goth-like clothes gave him an even more intimidating appearance. For once, she wished Jane was with her.

Wait, why Jane? Cho or Rigsby would be the most logical choice; since _they_ had a real formation ifanything happened. And she still had Copperfield in the room.

Some nagging little voice whispered she felt safer in his company.

_Oh shut up,_ she growled to herself.

"You're not talking unless it's to answer a question, got it Nighthand?" Sheriff Copperfield snapped.

The man's eyes lightened and he nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Sheriff. I wouldn't be a good citizen if I didn't, would I?"

A strange, ill atmosphere was surrounding the man. Lisbon felt ill-at-ease as she sat next to Sheriff Copperfield and observed him. His creepy gaze stopped on her, and she shivered involuntary. This was going to be a long interview.

--

Lisbon was starting to get tired. The man smirking in front of her and Copperfield was so innerving! The Sheriff had left her a few minutes ago. He had heard some noise in the corridor and went out to check what was with the agitation. She wasn't sure she would be able to get anything from the man. His mind was the most twisted she ever encountered. Curse Jane! The damn man was never here when needed…

"Are you worn-out already?" Julian asked, his head slightly falling to the side at an odd angle. "So sad, your face ain't colourful anymore. But I'm sure I can remedy to that…" his blinked slowly, smirking. "My dear friend is gone now, and I want to fuck you right now."

She narrowed her eyes and lend closer, growling between her teeth:

"Bite me. If you go on I'll get your sad ass in jail for harassment."

Julian Nighthand smiled widely.

"But with great pleasure, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll taste very good."

This was not the answer she was expecting. Suddenly, she froze, stunned. She couldn't move. She couldn't move, and the man's eyes had slightly changed colour, and his mouth had widened just a liiiiittle bit, revealing the whitest and certainly sharpest set of teeth she's ever…

The door opened and closed in a loud 'snap' and before she knew what was happening, a blond man had gripped Julian Nighthand by the collar, dragged him off his chair and slammed him against the wall. Lisbon didn't have time to react; Cho and Van Pelt dashed the office in turn, a shocked look on their face. She was about to ask them what the hell was going on when the suspect made a suspicious sound, attracting her attention.

And Lisbon froze for the second time in a few minutes.

Jane was lifting the man a few centimetres above the ground, firmly pressed against the wall. His face was tightened with anger and she swore she could see a vein pulsing on his forehead. He didn't look like he was putting much effort to elevate the thinner man either. Julian was struggling to break out of his grip, but in vain. What flabbergasted her most though was the _growl _she heard escaping his throat. It could have been mistaken for a dog trying to intimidate a potential enemy.

"You bite her, I bite back. Got that?" she heard him whisper with a heavy threat she never encountered coming from him.

Julian Nighthand nodded the best he could, suffocating.

"J…"she started, but he startled her by throwing the man on the floor, coming up to her, grabing her by the arm and draging her out of the room, leaving Cho and Van Pelt alone with the suspect. He didn't speak as he pulled her to follow him, ignoring the questioning glances of the other policemen around. He suddenly stopped, opened a door and got into the empty room with her. As soon as the door was closed, he faced her and literally exploded:

"Don't you ever go near that man again Lisbon! Why were you alone with him for starters?! I mean, what were you thinking…I never thought you were that stupid!"

His unexpected outburst startled her at first. Lisbon wasn't used to see him angry. He had never shouted at her –except the time with Sheriff Hardy, and still that was a show. She was startled because it was pure anger she could read in his eyes. And it made her shiver.

After he called her 'stupid' though, he seemed to cool down a little.

"Don't tell me what I have to do and not!" she shot back angrily. "I've dealt with worst before."

"No you haven't." The harsh tone shocked her. "Believe me, you haven't. Those people are more dangerous than ten Red John united! I should have never left you alone"

It wasn't the anger, nether the sentences nor the 'Red John' quotation. It was the worry that hit her most. He really believed the man sitting in the interview room more dangerous than she thought.

"How can you know? You just stormed in and threatened him."

His smirk was humourless, and he was no longer looking at her.

"I've dealt with that kind of freak before" he whispered. "I can smell them miles away."

Memories he whished he could forget started to merge from his mind. For a few minutes, he was lost in a haze where only screams and hurt were left.

"Jane?"

The petite woman saved his life so many times without knowing. He felt kind of bad hiding behind her back in front of human laws and using her for a shield in the Wild. He had to tell her soon, before she learned from someone else.

"Hey, Jane, it's all right" she said, touching his elbow. "It's not like he was going to jump on me and suck my blood or something."

Jane's lips tightened suddenly, and he left the room without a word or even looking at her. Little did she know, that was the exact thing Julian was planning to do.

--

They left the town soon after, heading back at the headquarters before home. Lisbon stood in her empty apartment, wondering what she was going to do with her evening. For once, she decided she'd get some refreshment in a bar, the Wisdom, settled in her block. Some time out couldn't hurt her, and she seriously wanted to get loose. Jane's behaviour had return to normal, but the stress was still present. Her colleagues were acting weird too. Did her agents felt the tension between her and the consultant? As she sipped her drink, she started to wonder why Cho looked so pissed off. Was he angry at Jane for some reason? The Asian man rarely showed his emotions, though this time, he had a hard time hiding his irritation. Van Pelt was uncharacteristically calm and defeated.

The door opened again, and she didn't pay attention to the newcomers until she caught a glimpse of blond hair and it's too familiar frame. She barely held back her surprise when she saw her team –complete team, enter the bar. Cho was leading, followed by Rigsby and Van Pelt holding hands and Jane closed the door after a quick look around. Obviously they didn't notice her presence as they made their way through the tables and settled in an angle of the room.

Lisbon bit her lip, wondering if they left her apart intentionally. It hurted to know they would meet together and not call her. And it wasn't their first reunion, she guessed by their attitude. She hesitated between eavesdropping and staying out of their business, but curiosity took over and she discreetly sat behind a plant big enough to hide her from them. Once they were completely settled, Lisbon put her drink down and stood all ears, ready to listen to whatever they had to say. To her surprise, Cho spoke first:

"What's the deal, Jane? What didn't you tell us?"

Lisbon played with the edge of her glass, letting her finger turn around the loop. Jane's reply intrigued her even more.

"All right, dear Guardians; here's the real story from the beginning"

--

As Jane sat down, he closed his eyes, remembering what had brought the four of them in this place

*Flashback*

"_So, I've heard it'd gone well" Jane beamed as Cho and Van Pelt took place in the car after dressing back in their clothes. _

"_I assume Rigsby called you?" the redhead said, sighing. "He's always worried; though I had not much to fear on that one. Cho was with me this time."_

_The tall man was in the confidence, since he was not-so-discreetly dating the red-haired woman._

"_Better give him a good thanks tonight" Jane smirked. "He gave me the opportunity of getting rid of Lis…"_

_He paused suddenly. Something was dead wrong. He could feel anxiety wash over him, as the vision of a pale, dark-haired mind appeared to him. Then, he saw a bare room, with only a table and the man. Interrogation room. Not through his point of view. Lisbon's. _

_Not waiting a second, he turned the engine on, made it roar as he pushed the accelerating pedal furiously. How stupid he was to leave her before he was assured of her safety! _

"_Hey Jane watch it!" Cho shouted, gripping at the first thing that came to hand. "Are you trying to kill us?"_

"_Not that you__'d actually succeed" Van Pelt groaned, rubbing her head where she had bumped herself and trying to hold on something too._

"_Lisbon's in danger" Jane replied dryly, jumping on the main road and earning a klaxon from an upcoming driver. "She's__ alone with a vampire!"_

_Cho's eyes widened._

"_How do you k__…"_

"_I'll explain later! Just…let me drive!"_

_They beat every speed record and Jane managed to park in a rush in front of the police office, leave the car with the engine still running and hurry to the interrogation room. When he opened the door, his blood froze half a second and anger dashed upon him. That filthy little creature was about to suck her blood!! He let his instinct take over as he pulled the vampire by the collar and threatened him. When Lisbon almost spilled out his name, he caught her arm and dragged her out. It was only later he realized his outburst and action had betrayed his nature to his colleagues. Their shocked eyes told him he had better have an explanation, and a very, very good one._

*End Flashback*

When he opened his eyes again, Cho was staring at him intensely.

"What's the deal, Jane? What didn't you tell us?"

The stares of his three co-workers didn't bother him. What made him ill-at-ease was the presence he almost immediately detected when he entered the place. The scent was unmistakable. Lisbon was in there, and close. Probably eavesdropping. He almost smiled sadly. He wished she didn't have to learn it this way, but he knew that tomorrow, of even tonight, he'd have her reaction.

He breathed deeply, ready to face his fate, and started:

"All right, dear Guardians; here's the real story from the beginning"

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far! Please enlight my evening by pushing the green button underneath…**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! Third chapter in less than two weeks! Thanks to Ninsere and Mosie for their reviews! :) **

**I don't own the Mentalist, even less our brilliant CBI agents. But I do own Jane's fictive past. **

**Warning 1: you don't like supernatural and Mentalist together? don't read**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. ****Hope you'll still enjoy it**

* * *

_He breathed deeply, ready to face his fate, and started:_

"_All right, dear Guardians; here's the real story from the beginning"_

--

"My father wasn't a Wilder; mom was a sorceress. She died when I was around ten, just after my…unnatural gifts first started to emerge. I didn't lie when I told you I wasn't powerful; I can barely practice when I'm alone with humans."

Jane never spoke about his past. Only his wife knew about his parents, and only one person knew about what happened next. He never expected to tell the story again to anyone. He wasn't nervous though. He knew he could trust his three colleagues –plus Lisbon hiding, mind him.

"Are your 'mentalist' skills part of your 'gifts'?" Rigsby asked, curious.

Jane smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. I mastered the manipulative and observant part when I was with my father, on the circus tour. He thought my 'magic' could be useful to earn money" he added with a snort. "He never tried to understand how it worked, so I had to compensate at some point, trying to not disappoint him. I left him as soon as I was able to. What I did with my life for the next few years isn't fascinating, so I'll go directly to the point you're interested in."

He paused, trying to analyse Lisbon's reaction in her hiding spot. He could feel her startled, stunned and suspicious state. Jane had to take back a smirk before Cho realised he was hiding something. The man wasn't an official Guardian for nothing. Thanks God their power were off under their human form. Lisbon would have been burst in seconds.

"I met my wife by chance. She was out for a hit on a vampire, but not experienced enough to get rid of it and he left her bleeding to death on the street."

"She was a Wilder?" Van Pelt asked, disbelieved. "You never told us…"

"Wait a second, Jane" Cho cut in. "Why didn't the Vampire kill her on the spot?"

The consultant smirked sadly. The Asian man would always be the first to point out the flaws, and he was somehow grateful for it. That way he didn't felt he was resuming a novel fiction.

"First mission turned wrong. She was an apprentice-Watcher."

Van Pelt and Cho dropped their mouth wide-open. Rigsby, not really knowing the importance of the detail, threw an interrogative glance at him.

"Watchers, Rigsby" Van Pelt repeated, giving a little shake. "The kind of 'army' of the Wilders; I told you about them already. They are way too powerful to be killed by mere vampires, even if they're apprentices."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry"

The confused look of the man softened Van Pelt's features. Rigsby was still discovering the details, being in the confidence for about a month. Another thing Jane was thankful for; the agent made the tension dissipate a little with his lack of knowledge on the subject. His interventions, sometimes comical, always distracted the two Guardians. And tonight, they were certainly helping Lisbon to follow.

"She never messed up another mission" Jane added, warmth spreading in his voice. "Later, we married under both Wilder and human laws; so we'd be recognized as wedded in both parts" he paused. "I take the name Sylvia Leafwild rings a bell."

If the matter wasn't so serious, the blond consultant would have busted out of laughers in front his two colleague's reaction. Cho looked like he'd been hit by a meteor, Van Pelt was as stunned and Rigsby remained confused.

"Care to repeat that one?" Cho managed to articulate.

"Sylvia Leafwild was my wife"

"Ok, I wasn't dreaming" Van Pelt murmured.

"A little update please?" Rigsby the poor eternal know-nothing intervened.

"Sylvia was one of the top Watchers of the century" the redhead explained for her boyfriend. "Six or seven years ago, she retired because she married and wanted to look after her child. Her powers were sealed so she wouldn't be tempted to use them for personal endings. It was a huge shock when we heard she'd been killed. Some people blamed the Watchers not being able to protect her, and they replied she had a Berserk at her service."

"Berserk is a kind of slave-bear warrior" Cho added, firmly staring at Jane. "You were 'Rick Leafwild' weren't you?"

"My official Berserk name" Jane nodded positively. "Sylvia turned me into a half-Berserk before she retired and became a sorceress. In the eyes of the Wilders, I was legally converted."

But in reality, they were duping the law. And that could have cost them so much. Cho didn't stop on the new information. Jane could feel his curiosity pointing out behind his mask of impassibility.

"What are your properties?"

Jane winced a little at the term. He had expected that kind of reaction from the Asian Guardian though. A few years working with him taught him a few things about his stream of thoughts and belief. Like 95% of the Wilders, he saw Berserks as slaves, and nothing more. It would be a lie if Jane denied he didn't share his point of view.

"I have high sense of smell and hearing in permanence. When Sylvia or Sarah were in danger, I would have invulnerability, fangs, bear claws and super-strength. I cannot completely change into 'bear-mode' though."

"Why?"

Jane rolled his eyes. He was so narrow-minded sometimes!

"I'm still half-human Cho! And Sylvia would never turn me into a complete Berserk! I wouldn't have been any use as a husband or a father. Berserks aren't supposed to think, and I still needed my full head."

"Then what about your 'mage' status? And how did you know when they were in danger if you're not a 'real' Berserk?"

Jane shrugged. Something he was more comfortable with, at last.

"Don't officially belong to the Wilders anymore; I'm a Berserk with no Master, so I'm supposed to be dead. As for the danger thing…"

Jane held his hand to eye level. His ring sparkled a little. Van Pelt's eyes flicker in recognition.

"That is so ingenious, Jane" she murmured, taking a closer look to the jewellery. "Who had the idea?"

Jane smiled softly.

"I did, a Sarah and I were playing spies in the living room. And yes Cho, this is a 'material link'. It works just as well as the mental link between Berserk and Master."

"As long as you wore the ring…I get it" Rigsby nodded. "Just like permanent talkie-walkie on?"

Jane chuckled and nodded. He vaguely wondered how Lisbon was cooping in her hideout and paused a second to sense her feelings.

--

Never in her whole life would Lisbon have heard such a fable. When Jane started talking about supernatural and his family, she thought he was joking. Cho and Van Pelt's reaction proved her the matter was either real, either Jane was a hell of a con artist. Not that she doubted the latter, but for Cho to fall into it…then he was the one to pronounce the word 'Vampire'. Unless they were using a nickname, she couldn't help thinking they were indeed talking about the creatures of legends.

Then again, they talked about Berserkers and sorceress and powers, and she was a little bit lost. Thanks to Rigsby and his apparent lack of knowledge in the subject, she could catch on a few details. So far, she understood there were some people called 'Wilders' who had an army 'Watchers', that 'Berserks' were slaves and Jane's wife, an ex 'Watcher' turned him into a half-slave.

Needless to say, if this was a prank, she was falling right into it.

She didn't know what to feel about this. It was her _team_ for God's sake, and she never noticed something was wrong with them.

_Different, Teresa, not wrong. Different_, a little voice reminded her. They were still her team.

She stopped thinking when Cho talked again.

--

"But I don't get it" the Asian man said. "Why would you change into Berserk? And how did you fail to…with Red John?"

Jane's face fell a little. Van Pelt glared at Cho while Rigsby was intrigued too. How could the tragedy happen when he was supposed to be aware of their situation?

"When Sarah was born, we were always attacked by Guardians or other Berserks. Sylvia was about to have her powers sealed, so would have no more to fight back and my own weren't strong enough to ensure our protection. We decided I should be turned into half-Berserk, for protection purposes. However, we made a mistake."

Jane paused and threw a quick glance at Van Pelt:

"Remember the time you were wondering if Leafwild had been killed by other Watchers and I told you it wasn't possible? Real Berserk could feel _any_ danger. I could only apprehend danger from the Wild, not human threats. That's how I knew Red John was human and not a Watcher or Guardian. I was too reliant on our material link; I thought I'd be warned if anything happened. Guess I learned that I wouldn't the hard way" he finished bitterly, hand squeezing his glass.

Silence ensured his last sentence. Van Pelt ordered a strong drink for Jane and some for the others. Rigsby ordered a meal and started to eat in silence. Casual conversation started –words about job, everyday life, relatives, everything that allowed Jane's pain to dissipate a little before he'd go on and explain the events of earlier this day.

Before he could speak though, Van Pelt's cell phone rang, and she had to leave a few seconds. When she came back, her face had darkened.

"It was Henrick, the leader of this morning. He called to say the vampire, Julian Nighthand was found dead an hour ago."

She and Jane exchanged a quick glance.

"Tell me you don't have anything to do with this" Cho almost begged.

"We talked about it" Van Pelt admitted. "Jane thinks he wasn't guilty. He'd killed before, but not the sorceress Cynthia. Henrick swore he didn't take part in it either and I believe him" Van Pelt seemed to reflect a little before asking, eyeing Jane: "You have something to do with it?"

The blond man shook his head.

"Nope. You were with me all the time; and I couldn't have run back there and killed Julian even if I wanted to; Berserk mode kicks in only when my Master's in danger. But I know he was likely killed by a Watcher. I saw Neil Henworn when we left town. That poor guy still had to work on being discreet."

A stunned silence settled again. Cho glared at him, furious.

"Why didn't you tell us? Does he know about you?"

"He wasn't after me" Jane affirmed. "He didn't even pay attention to me."

The Asian man frowned slightly:

"Henworn's speciality is tracking down fugitives. He wouldn't let a free Berserk escape him, even if you are only half. He would have still smelt you."

Van Pelt gasped suddenly, making them all jump on their chair.

"Jane, show me your ring again" she demanded in a very authoritarian tone. The man complied and handed it to her. She only had to touch it lightly. The jewellery sparkled a little more. If Cho hadn't understood yet, he would very soon.

"The spell is working" she whispered. "Jane, Henworn didn't care about you because he felt you were spiritually active as a Berserk, didn't he?"

Jane nodded "That's right."

Van Pelt and Cho stared at him in disbelief. Everything was clear now.

"You didn't" the Asian man started. "Tell me you didn't."

"I didn't" Jane said in a half-serious tone. When he didn't saw a smile on the Guardian's faces, he sighed: "Seriously, what's the deal? We're both benefiting of the side effects; she's well-protected against the Wild now, and I can walk around free."

"That's not the point!" Cho barked angrily. "I mean; you dragged Lisbon into this and…damn it Jane, I thought you were smarter than that! She's only a human!"

Somewhere, Jane was proud of the Guardian's reaction. Lisbon was loved, and he hoped she'd understand that despite being human; she brought them together as a real team. Even if Guardians weren't supposed to be commended or even work together, she was the unit of them all. If she was to disappear, the culprit would be without a doubt beaten to death, resurrected, and killed again in so many ways. No matter whom it was.

Behind him, he could feel Lisbon's back straightening as anxiety washed over her. He could almost hear her thoughts: 'What were they talking about? What had Jane done to her?'. He almost smirked again, thinking he'll soon end her agony.

"Care to explain guys?" Rigsby asked again, ill-at-ease.

"Jane…err…" Van Pelt hesitated before softly adding: "Jane chose Lisbon to replace his wife."

"Meaning?"

"She's his new 'Master'."

--

The last sentence made her froze. Lisbon didn't understand the full extent, but judging by Cho and Van Pelt's reaction, it was something huge.

"Okay, leave it there" she heard Jane cut. "She doesn't know anything, and I swear I wanted to tell Lisbon face to face, but I guess I was afraid of her reaction. I would have kept you out of the loop if I could."

"No way" Van Pelt retorted indignantly. "It'd be unfair if you were the only one…"

"And why not reveal ourselves to her, while we're at it" retorted Cho sharply. "Seriously Jane, Lisbon will freak out if she sees Van Pelt or me in our Guardian form. And Van Pelt, I know you like Lisbon a lot, but imagine you're a human and one of your subordinate suddenly changes into…"

"Grace is not human to start with" Jane laughed softly. "It'll be hard to get into Lisbon's shoes."

Lisbon was truly puzzled, not knowing how to deal with information; and afraid of being caught. If she believed what was told Jane had high senses –he did heard Rigsby on the phone earlier- so what prevented him from acknowledging her presence? Realisation fell upon her when she realized he had been using the past with 'want'. He knew she was here.

"Why don't we test Lisbon's reaction tonight?"

Lisbon's back straightened at his words. She knew for sure that very moment she'd been busted.

"Why don't you join us and tell what you think, Lisbon?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far. Please enlight my day by**** pressing the little green thing underneath and telling me what you thought of it… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites! I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot at school all day long at each new one! Sorry for the long update, next chapter won't take so long, I promise**

**Tigerlily124: maybe because he's Patrick Jane, and he's unpredictable. Thanks to you for reading this ;) **

**Ninsere: hum…maybe this image will help you make the distinction: Wilders is the ****population**** (vampire, sorceress etc) Watchers are ****policemen**** (make sure no rule concerning humans is transgressed by the Wilders); Guardians are ****bodyguards**** (guide and protect one Wilder during his life…think of Mu-Shu in **_**Mulan**_** of Disney) and Berserks are ****gladiators**** (only there to protect and die with the master). It's a bit clearer or does it messes up things even more? –otherwise you got it right :) Thanks for your review!**

**Simonthecuttestmentalist: uh…I've been thinking and heard a lot of terms to qualify this fic, but it's the first time I've got 'creepy' lol. Glad you like it anyway**

**CharmedNightSkye****; PrincessMialyn; ****Just Mosie****, Shane : glad and hope you'll still like it!**

**MK: I don't watch either, but someone told me the show isn't that bad. I do intend keep posting :D**

**NellietheMarvelous**** : Lisbon's reaction…hum I'll kinda develop it in two parts. Thank you ^^**

**Same warnings: **

**Warning 1: You don't like supernatural events and MEntalist? don't read**

**Warning: My english grammar isn't the best; I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't xD)!**

* * *

**Red Wild**

**I**

**4. No shock, no harm**

Lisbon stood up slowly; ashamed that her colleagues knew she was hiding from them. She was aware, of course, that she couldn't stay in the background and remain unnoticed for long, but this was too soon! Barely hearing about a world Van Pelt, Cho and Jane belonged, she already had to confront them about it. Their had every right to look so shocked –minus Jane of course- when she appeared in their line of vision. Rigsby's mouth was wide open, giving a great view of what was left of his steak and noodles, Van Pelt's eyes as round as balls and Cho looked like…Cho.

"Sit down Lisbon" Jane said cheerfully, pointing the empty chair next to him. "So, you've came here to escape the wild world of the outside with an empty glass? Harry, another drink for the lovely lady, please!"

The bartender waved back his understanding. Lisbon took place in the seat and gazed almost shyly around the table. Van Pelt's eyes drifted away, embarrassed.

"Sorry boss" she whispered nervously. "How much have you heard?"

"Our Lisbon's here since the beginning" Jane replied for her, sensing she was still trying to put two and two together.

"And you didn't feel her presence?" Cho asked, dubious.

"I knew she was here the moment I passed the door."

Cho's jaw tightened. Rigsby continued eating slowly and Van Pelt shifted uncomfortably. Her cell phone rang again, and she had to leave again.

Coping with Cho, Rigsby and Jane was one of the most awkward things she'd ever had to do. None of them knew where to start, and she was surprised she managed to remain calm all this time.

"I think we're all surprised, Lisbon" Jane replied out loud to her thoughts. She glared at him in return. At least, he still success in getting a reaction out of her. Lisbon turned back to her colleagues. Worry was written all over Rigsby's face even though tried hard to hide it. Cho was harder to read, but she still saw the glint of anxiety reflecting in his eyes.

"Is this real?" she asked, on a careful tone. "I mean; everything you've been talking about for the last thirty minutes or so…I'm not dreaming, right?"

She tried not to flinch when Jane touched her arm gently. He always did when he wanted to offer some form of comfort. Despite her efforts to remain indifferent, it usually worked. Cho nodded slowly, cautiously judging her reaction.

"It's true. We aren't human, boss."

And for a few moments, Lisbon was in loss for words.

--

Van Pelt felt guilty leaving the table and missing her favorite boss's reaction. The poor human was certainly a little lost right now. Thanks for Jane being around, if anyone could calm her it was him, no doubt. Lisbon's presence made her remember how Rigsby discovered their secret, and she couldn't help but smile a little. On their way on interviewing a suspect, the couple was attacked by a huge harpy. She had to shift shape in front of his very eyes to chase the Wilder away, fly after it to determine if it was a potential danger, and eventually kill it. Back to the SUV, he had stayed a few feet behind the car, babbled and kept a safe distance, but his hand never flew to his gun. The gesture had warmed her more than he could ever imagine.

She smirked. Her Guardian appearance wasn't the most impressive, but it was surprising to mere humans.

The cell phone was still ringing.

"Agent Van Pelt" she answered half heartily.

"Uh…Miss Van Pelt, this is Henrick again."

She sighed, slightly annoyed.

"What do you want, leader?"

Always call people by their rank; that reminded them who they were talking to. Cho repeated it to her so many times it became a habit.

"You will still investigate on our sorceress's murder, right?"

"Nighthand has been taken cared of by a Watcher, leader. What makes think he wasn't the one to do this to Mrs Woolfe?"

"Nighthand had his second warning. He knew better than act so foolishly. As much as I hated him, I know he didn't touch Cynthia. If he had…killed her, he'd drink her blood instead of beheading her. She was more useful to him alive than dead, you see."

Van Pelt paused. She shouldn't be talking for her boss or Cho, but the case wasn't closed indeed. Usually, when Wilders were involved, undercover Watchers in the police managed to get the case and it was done in a matter of hours. Except that human authorities already pocked their nose in the file and the officers knew CBI was one of the best investigators –at least, their team was. Moreover, someone asked them to be on the case, if she recalled Rigsby and Jane's saying. She didn't hesitate any longer.

"We will meet again, leader. Tomorrow, same place, and bring your family. They will be interviewed as well."

--

Lisbon waited for the feeling. The outburst. Anything that told her she wasn't cooping with the news. Nope, nothing. As if she wasn't even trying to believe it; or it was just a new trivial piece of information; or something she knew that had been reminded to her.

"Okay" she sighed, slightly annoyed with her own reaction. When Cho and Rigsby blinked at her in amazement, she added: "I'll explode later. I don't know why but right now…I'm rather cool."

All eyes directed to Jane. He just frowned back at them. His hand left her arm and he crossed them on the table

"I'm not doing anything!" he protested with the usual innocent glint in his eyes.

Thankfully, Harry the bartender and Van Pelt came back at that moment and offered a short distraction. Harry left a full glass in front of Lisbon, nodded to everyone before going back to his business.

"Rick again" she said, sitting down with a sigh. "He doesn't think Nighthand was the murderer."

She paused, as if suddenly remembering Lisbon was sitting with them now, and blushed of embarrassment. The senior agent, however, felt it was safer to come back on the investigation. She had to admit, after Jane had withdrawn his hand, an uneasy feeling of panic had threatened to show up. Work was always her remedy when she needed a distraction. Like right now.

"Who is 'Rick'?"

The three compeers glanced at each other. The lack of enthusiasm of sharing information told Lisbon two things: one, it was related to the…whatever world of theirs, second, she wasn't going to like it. Van Pelt broke the silence first:

"Rick is Cynthia's boyfriend. He's the leader of the werewolf tribe Cynthia belonged to. Complete name, Henrick Raoul."

"Cynthia Woolfe was a werewolf?" Lisbon repeated, blinking. Okay, she knew she wouldn't like it.

"No, she was just a sorceress adopted by the tribe" Jane cut in. "Even if they don't really care, Watchers don't take kindly the death of a sorceress. I think Henworn wanted to close the case quickly and didn't think twice" The blond consultant grimaced. "I wish I could talk to Nighthand, see if there were any leads he'd give me."

"You can go tomorrow" Lisbon pointed out, still not really understanding everything in the conversation but catching the main points. "Sheriff Copperfield kept him in custody."

Jane shook his head.

"Nah, he's dead. I believe Henworn took care of him a little earlier" he sighed and muttered bitterly: "Damn; those people lack common sense sometimes."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes, remembering they had indeed mentioned the man –or vampire-'s death sometime during the previous conversation.

"How did you know by the way? And what gives the right to that Henworn to…'take care' of a suspect?"

"Rick phoned me twenty minutes ago" Van Pelt said, still a little bit nervous about her boss's presence. "He's determined to find out who killed his sorceress and keeping us updated helps a lot. And Henworn is a Watcher, the equivalent of the police or the army. Nighthand has already transgressed the law by killing humans, so we figure he decided to punish him without pushing the investigation."

Cho snorted angrily.

"Rick better be careful not to challenge them right now."

"He won't" Jane assured. "He'll protect his tribe better in keeping silent, since he asked you to get rid of the rival tribe. That's illegal and he's risking a lot if they found out."

Lisbon finished her glass and blinked again. She still couldn't realize how acceptant of the situation and calm she was. Her subordinates were acting normally, discussing of a case like they would usually do. Cho, Van Pelt and Jane didn't look any different. She suddenly wondered if her calm demeanor was due to the fact she hadn't _seen_ them interacting with something else. Okay, maybe Jane's demonstration of strength with Nighthand had impressed her. But she didn't feel the need to back-off then. Maybe a harsher contact would shake her a little?

"Anyway, what did Rick wanted else?" Jane asked, interrupting her thinking. "Don't look surprised Grace, you wanted to add something when you came back, but you're not at ease with Lisbon listening, right?"

"I'm meeting Rick around 1 pm tomorrow" she confessed. "I basically told him we were still on the case."

"Which is right" Lisbon cut in, frowning; she was troubled by the fact the rookie –_her_ rookie- felt she had to hide some things from her, even though she was now in the confidence- against her will. _Thanks to Jane_, she thought, growling inside: "Until we found who killed Miss Woolfe, the investigation is in our lead. Nighthand was our prime suspect, but not proved to be the definite murderer."

Cho nodded in agreement and Jane sighed softly.

"Why don't we call it a night? Some still need to sleep, mind you. And I think Lisbon has some meditation to do."

The rest of the table nodded in agreement, Lisbon first. The bartender came to give the bill and asked:

"So people, who's involved this time?"

To Lisbon's utter surprise, Van Pelt smiled and answered pleasantly:

"Vampire and Werewolf drifting opinion, nothing to worry about."

Jane interrupted her suddenly:

"Harry, did anything unusual happen lately?"

The bartender shrugged and replied:

"Oh well, there's a kid who came yesterday, asking about a guy named Malcolm Quartz or something. She was a Wilder; however sorceress, witch, or vampire, I can't tell. But definitively neither Guardian nor Watcher; I smell those miles around people, you can believe me."

Van Pelt nodded and threw a glance at Jane, who asked:

"Ever heard of the Woolfe tribe and its sorceress Cynthia?"

Harry frowned, thought for a few seconds, and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Ah, Cynthie? Yes, yes she's a good girl. Always polite with my clients and a real mother hen to Henrick's tribe. Yes, I see who you're talking about. She came to the bar once or twice for some weeds. Very nice woman indeed. Is your case linked to her?"

"She's dead, murdered" Jane blurted out. Half of the bar went silent, staring at the blond consultant. Cho and Van Pelt glared at him but he didn't pay attention to them. Lisbon eyed him warily, wondering what he was preparing.

"Mighty Lord" Harry whispered, shocked. "Poor woman, she was so sweet. I'm sorry, I can't think of someone wanting to harm her."

He left after Jane thanked him. Lisbon observed the reactions of clients in the bar. Some snorted with disgust and returned to their drink. Others stared at him like he was crazy. Only a few ones seemed interested, but rather by the notion of a murder than bringing information. Van Pelt and Cho's combined glare didn't lessen. They paid the bill and walked out without a word.

-

Once outside, both Guardians took him apart and coldly asked him what he was playing at. Jane knew he had frustrated them by divulging information, but he knew what he was doing.

"Seriously Jane, what were you playing at?" Van Pelt whispered. "If any Watcher was there you were so in trouble…"

"Don't worry, I was just covering our tracks" he assured. At their suspicious looks, he added: "We were in a bar, speaking about my past. There was an apprentice-Watcher there. If he'd caught us talking details about my…hum, Wilder career, I'm not the only one who would have troubles. In their eyes, even if you are Guardians, you should have notice something was wrong about me. Mrs. Woolfe's death was nothing more but a diversion, and I didn't give more than anyone can easily discover. I know the Laws maybe better than you do" he continued before they could cut him. "I lived with Sylvia Leafwild after all."

The two Guardians frowned, and Cho asked:

"Oh really? And how did you cover your 'past-part' discussion?"

"I used some basic wind-shield as barrier. When the apprentice's attention got caught, I changed subject. No-one except for Lisbon could hear us. And yes, I've been doing so since our first meeting here."

Cho frowned and turned back, walking to his car. Jane knew he was frustrated and upset, because of his past, the fact that he was a half-berserk, and him involving Lisbon without warning. Even if Cho didn't mind being supervised by Lisbon for his human job, he wanted to be the one in control for everything touching the Wild. He still considered himself Van Pelt's mentor since she was chargeless and less experimented, and responsible for Jane since he thought the blond man belonged to the Wilders. Jane felt compassion for the Asian man. In his shoes, he'd go crazy; before being changed, and still now, he had very little respect for Berserks.

"You haven't told us everything" Van Pelt stated. "You can still use your gifts as a mage."

"You never asked" he replied softly. "And there are some things you don't need to know. I think I still deserve some privacy" he paused a second and smiled softly: "You are a good performer, Van Pelt. You knew I was a half-Berserk yet you didn't say a thing and acted as surprised as Cho."

Van Pelt smiled back, and put her hand on his arm as a comforting gesture.

"My first charge was killed by a Berserk, and I couldn't do anything to help him. If you hadn't took his life, I'd be dead too. I owe you big time" she sighed. "I know that if I was confident enough and didn't have Rigsby, I'd take Lisbon as a charge. She's a good human, so take care of her."

Jane nearly smirked. Being chargeless had some advantages sometimes. The Guardian could allow herself some romance with whoever she wanted. He couldn't help but notice how much she has changed. The inexperienced Guardian he first met, about to die under a Berserk's fangs, was now a strong, more confident and more daring creature. If he hadn't his eyes set on Lisbon, maybe he'd be attracted to the redhead.

Afterthought, he pushed the idea aside, knowing it would never happen. He answered instead:

"That is my very intention, Grace."

--

When she saw the two CBI agents corner the consultant, Lisbon caught her chance and turned to the last member of her team. The senior agent needed to know if Rigsby had responded badly at the news, if her own reaction was normal or not.

"Rigsby, a word please?"

The man came closer to her and stood nervously in front of her, hands in pocket. Obviously, he knew what was awaiting him and was praying he could escape it.

"How long have you known?" she asked softly, crossing her arms and leaning against the black SUV.

The young man twisted his hand uncomfortably and looked away.

"A bit more than a month" he confessed. "By accident. I swear it was weird when I first knew but…you get used to it, really."

Something triggered her memories, and she reminded the awkward behavior of her agent when he was close to his colleagues.

_That's why he had been avoiding Van Pelt and Cho for some time! _She almost hit herself for being so oblivious. At the time, Jane told her he'd lost a bet to them, and she had naively believed him. Bad habit, believing Jane, she should have known.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gra…Van Pelt didn't want me to. And Cho threatened me to chop my head off if I did."

Lisbon blinked. Her hearing function couldn't be working well these days.

"He said…what?"

"'_I'll bite your head off'_" Rigsby quoted with his fingers. "He didn't mean any harm, I think, but I won't take the risk of testing his patience. And you wouldn't have believed me anyway."

Lisbon was starting to wonder if all of this wasn't just a very, very strange dream and when she'd wake up. The ones she kept having for some time seemed awfully normal compared to this twisted one. She asked what bothered her in Rigsby's statement:

"How would he have beheaded you?"

Rigsby hesitated and replied on a low:

"Because they're Guardians, kind of protectors, like bodyguards and advisors all the same if I understood well; and they have another form. I saw Grace turned into hers. She's a sort of exotic bird I think…and Cho's a wolf; with long teeth. Very long teeth"

His eyes got lost in a maze of memories and he shivered. Lisbon didn't mention the slip of the tongue when Rigsby called Van Pelt by her first name. It was obvious they had past that stage long ago. But she remained quiet, hoping she'd gather more information.

"You better see it by yourself, to understand. Guardians are incredible in their true shape. If they're going to meet with werewolves tomorrow, there's going to be blood. Cho punished one of them today for lack of discipline and they didn't take it too kindly."

"When you say 'punish'…"

Rigsby nodded. Lisbon scowled in disgust and looked away.

"It's normal, in the Wild. Sometimes, when Grace talks to me about it, I'm glad to be a mere ignorant human. I couldn't handle so much violence. Wonder how they do sometimes."

He was interrupted by an upcoming Van Pelt. The redhead grinned to Lisbon and said:

"Cho and Jane left, but Jane wants you to know that if you have any questions, you can call him anytime. I'm heading home too" Van Pelt hesitated before adding softly: "I'm sorry we hid this from you boss, we all thought it'd be better if you didn't know. Less complicated. But Jane…"

"Doesn't he always do what he wants? Don't worry Van Pelt, I'm not mad."

And Lisbon couldn't help but smile. This was her team, and no matter who they were, she'd still love them. Van Pelt's face became more serious all a sudden.

"By the way, boss, are you going with us tomorrow? Up to me, I'd leave you at headquarters but you're still the boss."

Lisbon bit her lower lip, thinking. Rigsby had just warned her how dangerous the meeting could be, yet she was curious. After all, who had the change to meet werewolves' every day?

"Do you think they'll attack while I'm here?" she asked slowly. "If they are forbidden to touch humans..."

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not; depends on if they feel threatened of not by you. Werewolves are Cho's specialization. I'm rather into vampires and harpies; everything that runs quick. But like I say, it's your call. You're the boss."

Lisbon didn't know what was waiting for her. She knew her team would be perfectly able to protect themselves, that she might be a burden. But she was indeed the boss. And she was going to stick with them no matter if they liked it or not.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**Next chapter, CBI gang meets Henrick's tribe****. And there will be blood niark**

**Preview:**

_"Why should I obey to those Guardians after what they've done to Srack! I won't forgive them!" she roared, furious._

_Everything that followed went in a blur. The only thing Lisbon saw was the young woman growing teeth and hair everywhere on her body and she was jumping on her and she didn't have time to dodge or anything and…a second later, Jane was pinning a half-human, half-wolf on the ground, hand tightening around its neck, a loud growl escaping his throat._

**So, liked it? didn't liked it? Thanks for reading so far xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I took so much time to update this one; I was into finishing Wanderer first, then I was stuck in that kind of situation when you know what you want to write but you don't know HOW you are going to write it! ****Either way, next chapter is half-started this time so hopefully it won't take so much long. Two weeks top?**

**Big thanks to: **

**Ninesere ****(you got it right :) and don't worry, explanations aren't boring. In fact it's a good way to remind me that people aren't in ****my head when I'm lost in my wild ideas lool) BFangz; Jbon;**** crystal wolf=P; ****dogeatdog (thank you ^^); ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** and MK (I don't give that much of Jane's motives, hope you won't be disappointed u_u") for their reviews **

**And thanks to the ones that put the fic in favourites and alerts!**

**Same warnings: **

**W1: You don't like supernatural events and Mentalist? Give it a try, you never know ;)**

**W2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy it (won't blame you if you don't xD)**

* * *

**Red Wild**

**5. ****Werewolves**

When Lisbon arrived home, she quickly turned the engine off, climbed the stairs to her apartment and quickly slammed the door, back against the entrance. Her heart was beating furiously, and her head was completely confused. What. The. Fu--! Her colleagues weren't human. Cho and Van Pelt could change in animals and worst Jane was a bear-slave attached to _her_ of _all_ people! And she agreed a few minutes earlier to meet a tribe of _werewolves_! This was unlikely. No. Way. Not fu--ing possible.

Lisbon felt paralysed with anxiety. How had she managed to stay so calm in front of them, when right now, she wanted nothing more than jump in her car and drive away fast, very fast? She breathed deeply feeling the need to calm down before having a panic attack. In, and out; in, and out…

Knock, knock.

"Lisbon? You're in here?"

Jane.

Great. Just great. Exactly what she needed right now.

"Go away" she shouted, still trying to get control over herself.

"Please, let me in Lisbon. We need to talk…"

"Because we haven't enough already?" she replied, slightly annoyed. When will the man learn to take a hint? She felt vulnerable and panicked and didn't want to face him yet.

"Please Lisbon. I hate to feel you hurt."

Knowing she wouldn't get rid of him unless she granted him access, Lisbon opened the door slightly. She expected him waiting, a stupid expression on his face, ready to persuade her to let him in. No-one. No-one was on the doorstep. She walked outside, looking for a trace of the man. Nothing. Has she been dreaming or something? The agent shrugged for herself and entered her apartment again, making sure the door was locked behind…

"I'm a little bit disappointed Lisbon. I thought you knew better" she heard him sigh from…wait, _next to her_?

Lisbon gave a start, caught by surprised, and stared at the man standing right on her left, face very close to hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she literally jumped backwards, against the wall.

"Shit! Jane! How did you get in here!" she shouted, trying to clam down the quick beating.

The man grinned, at her great displeasure.

"I just passed through the door, my dear, like anyone."

"But…but I didn't _see_ you…"

"You wouldn't have let me in, so I had to act fast" he said very seriously. "And I can't go through your windows; you live at third level; they're too high for me."

Lisbon bit her lip, annoyed. At least she wasn't freaking out now; it was easier to talk with the man when he was speaking his nonsense. His impetuous and free behaviour –despite unnerving her- always soothed her; a too calm Jane wasn't her Jane. Like right now. A few seconds before, she was panicking. He arrives and…A sudden thought crossed her mind, as she remembered feeling the same way back at the table.

"You did something when you touched me at the bar."

Jane grinned and snapped his fingers, just like a magician wanting to catch the attention of a close spectator. She wondered for a second if he didn't hypnotize her, since she felt herself relaxing almost immediately.

"I just relieved your stress by absorbing it. I'm really good at that you know?"

"A…absorbing it?" Lisbon was stunned. What exactly did he mean?

"Uh hum. You see, a Berserk's duty is to protect his master in any kind of situation. To make it easy, let's just say that you have now every power on me, and my duty starting from now and till the day I die is to protect you from whatever may happen in the future. Thanks to my brain, I manage to anticipate your reaction and preferred pushing the stress away for a few minutes, at least the time you were with us. You almost had a panic attack because it was striking back times three –consequence of a hurried spell. Sorry I couldn't make it disappear properly."

The self-boasting praise made her shake her head in disbelief, but hearing the rest…It was nice, she guessed, to cut off the anxiety. But some things were still bothering her.

"Why?"

Jane's smile faded a little.

"Because you would have hated yourself if you had freaked out right away. Cho and Van Pelt would have been hurt, even if understanding. Believe me, it was best for everyone."

"Er…yeah okay, but I was asking why you chose me? Why didn't you choose Van Pelt? You seem to get along quite well…and you'd belong to the same world -I mean…"

Much to her annoyance, Jane burst out of laughers, interrupting her. She really will have to observe her subordinate's interaction to get to know a bit more of their own social rules in the future, or ask information to stay updated.

"Me? Van Pelt's…a Guardian's Berserk? Please, Lisbon, this is…Van Pelt could kill me in a wink nowadays if she really wanted to. She doesn't need _my_ protection."

He kept on chuckling for a while, before his expression soften. As usual, his eyes had that glint –the one declaring he knew what she had in mind. And to prove it, he spoke again:

"Ask your next question, Lisbon."

She stared at him and blurted, knowing it was useless to hide it:

"Do I need to be afraid? The Wild, protectors, werewolves…should I be afraid?"

Even if she already had a hint of an answer drafted by herself, she waited for his own conclusion. His eyes were dead serious now, and she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

"Wilders like Nighthand, or Henrick you'll meet tomorrow; they are dangerous. My wife, and creatures like Van Pelt and Cho, they are deadly. With no master, I was a ticking bomb. However, just keep in mind neither of us would intentionally hurt you. You are afraid, and yes, you should be afraid. Only liars pretend the contrary" He raised his hand to keep her quiet before she spoke and went on: "But there's a difference between being afraid and accepting a fact. What I liked in you when we first met is that even if you feared something, you wouldn't systematically reject it. That's one of the reasons I chose you as a Master."

"What are the other reasons?" she asked eyes narrowing. She couldn't imagine him being her…_slave_ since he never obeyed her or never paid her respect. Wait, she corrected herself. He _did_ respect her –she winced at the following though- in his own way; alas.

Jane smirked, certainly pretending to know what was happening in her mind again, and shook his head.

"Not everything tonight Lisbon, not everything tonight. I think you've head enough from my big mouth; we can always tackle the details later. Well, I'll be on my merry way. See you tomorrow!"

He stood up and started walking towards the front door. That was it? She wondered why he really stopped. Maybe he was bored?

"_Please Lisbon. I hate to feel you upset."_

The tone of his voice had been sincere. He was worried out there.

"Jane."

Jane turned round and saw her smiling shyly.

"Thank you"

He beamed sincerely before stepping out of the room

--

The next morning, when Lisbon entered the CBI building, she was relieved to see Van Pelt already at work, Cho reading his usual romance novel and Rigsby eating reluctantly the salad Van Pelt had replaced his usual chips with. It was another common day; nothing had changed. Absolutely nothing.

"Morning Lisbon!" Jane said from his couch, waving a loose hand over his head.

The rest of the team greeted her as usual, and she greeted them back, as usual. She buried herself into paperwork for about an hour, and when Van Pelt showed up with some information and carefully closed the door, she didn't even felt threatened. Either Jane was still 'absorbing' her stress, or she really didn't care, but she was glad to notice she was coping rather well.

"I found out after some digging that Miss Woolfe was sharing a bank account with a woman named Hadrianna Nighthand."

"One of Julian Nighthand's relative?" Lisbon asked immediately, squinting on the pages of numbers and official papers.

"Vampires his age hardly have any living family boss" Lisbon didn't even want to know how old he was "but sometimes they get married…I checked her ID and she appears to be a basic human. She lives in San Francisco."

"Send Rigsby and Cho over there, we'll see if she can inform us of anything" she replied immediately. "Keep on the search." When the redhead didn't leave the office, Lisbon looked up at her and asked: "Do you need something?"

"No…Just…well two things; may I request Rigsby go ahead alone and I joining him afterwards?"

"And why that?"

Van Pelt bit her lower lip and mouthed 'werewolves' before going on:

"I'll catch up Rigsby in no time once we're done. My uh…Guardian form is adapted to speed; and I can be in San Francisco in less than half an hour if it's not too cloudy. Please, just for this time? I'd feel better if both Cho and I are there, with Jane of course, when we meet Henrick and his tribe."

Lisbon almost rolled her eyes, sighing. She was far from being the specialist and didn't know what to expect, but if Van Pelt was really worried, she decided to follow her instruction for this first time. Afterwards, she could always decide what to do.

"Ok I got it. I'll send Rigsby and you'll join him later."

"Thank you boss!" the redhead squealed like a very cheerful little girl being stuck in a room of her favourite candies. "You won't regret it!"

And off she went, cheerfully whistling. Lisbon wondered if part of her good mood was because she was going to be alone with Rigsby a good half of the day. She called Rigsby in, explained the situation, and after him thanking her for not freaking out (_that means a lot to Van Pelt you know_ he said in this affectionate tone he used when talking about the redhead); he left her office, whistling too. No doubt now, they were definitely going to take advantage of their time alone. Around 12 o'clock, Jane hit on her door, a wide grin on her lips.

"Time to meet the pack! We'll eat on the road, if you don't mind."

Lisbon rolled her eyes but grabbed her jacket and settled in following him to the SUV. No-one protested when she sat behind the wheel –she drove them the day before, mind them! Jane on front, and Van Pelt and Cho behind. All the way long, Jane teased her merciless; to the two other's great dismay.

"I swear" Cho said, grumbling in Van Pelt's ear. "If they don't stop before we're arrived, I'm coming back at headquarters running. You're lucky you're flying to San Francisco when this is done."

After what seemed an eternity for the two Guardians, Lisbon had to park in front of the gated entrance of the forest and stepped out. Without a word, they went through the mass of trunks; Van Pelt taking the head, on Lisbon's left, knowing exactly where the meeting would happen. Cho was remaining on the senior agent's right and Jane closely following behind. For a second, Lisbon was embarrassed. Their position made her felt surrounded by bodyguards. It was probably the case. They arrived quickly in a large field encircled by trees. Cho halted, looking around. Van Pelt paused in turn.

"They're here" Jane explained.

As he ended his words, a few silhouettes stepped out of the woods. Lisbon's eyes widened at the sight. Three men, two women and a teenager –male or female, she couldn't say- were moving towards them with elegant speed. The leader, she guessed, was standing a step ahead. Tall, very well-built and breathing power and strength. The two others were radically different: one with long blond dreadlocks and bear on chin, naked torso and wearing a worn baggy; the other one rather plump, cap covering his eyes, T-shirt bathing in sweat and holding a chocolate ice cream in a hand. One of the women was black-skinned, rather short with black fuzzy hair while her companion had flashy white bobbed hair, a very sharp look and was wearing one of those short skirts only seen in porn magazines. The teen at last was nibbling his nails worriedly.

To say Lisbon was impressed was an understatement. She didn't really know what to expect, but it wasn't really the vision of ordinary people she could met in the street without looking twice –apart from the leader and his fur coat.

"Why are the human still there?" Henrick asked, frowning.

"Agent Lisbon is at the head of the investigation of your sorceress's murder" Cho replied dryly. "In your best interest, you better listen to her questions and respond."

Something changed in the leader's attitude. The light of despise in his eyes diminished, and something more like respect started to appear. Lisbon deducted that he realised between yesterday and today, she had learnt about them and was still standing there.

"Of course, if you are here for the investigation, we'll be happy to help" Henrick assured politely, then pointed at them in order: "This is Jonas, Ratlangdin, Kathereen, Tania, and our youngest one Caminon. Everyone will answer as truthfully as they can, understood?"

The tribe standing behind him nodded solemnly. Except the white-haired woman.

"Why should I obey to those Guardians after what they've done to Srack!" she roared furiously. "I won't forgive them!"

Everything that followed went in a blur. The only thing Lisbon saw was the young woman growing teeth and hair everywhere on her body and she was jumping on her and she didn't have time to dodge or anything and…a second later, Jane was pinning a half-human, half-wolf on the ground, hand tightening around its neck, a loud growl escaping his throat.

"You stay still!" he shouted while lowering his forearm on her throat, trying to strangle her slowly.

Lisbon really had to lean against a trunk to catch herself. Tania had nothing humanlike left. The creature was now around six to seven feet tall and had the dark fur of a healthy animal on her arms, legs and back. Her face was stretched on the side, hairs grown on the cheeks and chin. The only human trace left was her frame –humanlike, despite the deformed legs- and her eyes; fierce and burning with anger.

"Let me go you useless human!" she roared. The voice was still the same, but her moves were so violent, Lisbon wondered how Jane could still handle her. She suddenly managed to push him away and get up, but he was back in seconds, jumping on her, his arms circling her neck, and legs tightening around her waist, building an even stronger grip. Van Pelt took Lisbon by the arm and pulled her backward.

"This is going to be ugly boss! Don't look, please!"

But the agent ignored the plea in her voice. She didn't lost sight of Jane trying to cool down the monster. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her eyes were riveted on the fight for domination. Jane merely groaned when Tania threw herself on her back with the firm intention of crashing his bones against the ground. His hands grew bigger and more hairy, and his nails quickly changed into sharp claws. He plunged them in the werewolf's ribs Tania let a lone cry escape her. Instead of understanding the warning, her movements became more violent. Blood was everywhere on the grass as he kept on injuring the werewolf. All that time, neither the tribe nor Henrick had budged, fear and wariness in their eyes. They were hesitating about intervening against Guardians. Van Pelt wouldn't leave Lisbon alone, and Cho was half-crouched, keeping them away. Yet, when an opportunity of hitting Tania presented itself, he was cut by Jane's shouting:

"Don't! Cho leave it to me!"

Tania took advantage of the momentary distraction and gave him a hard punch in the ribs, which literally threw him against a huge tree. The wood cracked under the unexpected blow and fell upon Jane in a loud 'woosh' and 'bam'. Lisbon would have run to him, if Van Pelt wasn't holding her back.

"He'll be fine" she shot sharply. "You're the one in danger right now."

When Tania was about to jump on them again, another body hit her full force and pinned her again on the ground, arms tightening her throat. Jane wasn't done with her yet.

_When did he get out from under the trunk?_ She thought, stunned to see him move so fast.

The werewolf's breath was slowly starting to get cut, more and more, and soon, she was getting tired.

"That's it Tania, cool down. Slowly, slowly. There, good girl."

Tania's legs collapsed under her and she fell flat on her stomach, her breath jerky. Jane didn't release her immediately, but spoke to her softly.

"There, there, it's okay, it's okay."

Henrick stepped forward; and seeing that Cho and Van Pelt were as relaxed as Guardians could be in this situation, he ran to his fallen member. Jane stood up, brushed away some hairs remaining on his suit.

"You better keep an eye on her, leader" he said gently. "She is very affected by your sorceress's death." Then, he walked back to Lisbon, gently touching her arm to catch her attention. "You okay?"

Not able to speak yet, the agent just nodded. The tall man hauled up Tania on his shoulder and brought her back to her companions. After that was done, he turned back towards Jane, eyeing him with a hint of interest.

"You're a Berserk" Henrick stated. "This human's Berserk."

Cho and Van Pelt tensed slightly. The tribe threw worried glances at each other.

"Anything wrong with that?" Jane replied smoothly, wiping away the dirt he collected from his suit. The taller man shook his head.

"No. Just curious. It's the first time I meet one with the ability to think on its own and not kill anything at hand."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I do have a brain" Jane joked, half amused. It still amazed him to see how much people were astonished he could actually have an opinion. Ah, the advantages of remaining half-human! The werewolf leader hesitated, observing the blond man from top to bottom. Then he turned his attention back to Lisbon.

"Pardon me the interruption. Ask anything you wish ma'am."

Lisbon wasn't a senior Agent for nothing. She managed to keep up the façade and asked the standard questions; when did they last see Cynthia? Did she had any enemy…none of them answered anything very helpful. All she learnt was that Cynthia Woolfe was very into potion-making, often got into town for weeds or herbs necessities. And of course, like always, Jane intervened with one last question:

+"Does anyone know someone going by the name of Hadrianna Nighthand?"

All werewolves glanced at each other, frowning. Henrick shook his head sadly.

"Sorry. We only knew Julian holding that name around here."

"I think we're done for now" Lisbon said. "I'll come back if I have any other questions. Don't hesitate to call if anything come into mind."

"Do as you human officers do; as long as it helps to catch Cynthia's murderer" the leader paused, eyeing Jane again, before asking: "May I have a word with you?"

The Guardians were about to refuse right away, but the blond man nodded; assuring to his companions everything was fine and pushed them to go back to the SUV. Then, he followed the leader in a clear place, so that no one would be susceptible to hear their conversation.

"I wasn't planning on telling, but since you prevented _them_ from punishing Tania by stopping the Guardian, I suppose I am indebted to you."

Jane sat on the rock and crossed his arms, staring at the man in the eye.

"I'm all ears."

The man nodded and started:

"Yesterday, soon after I heard about Nighthand's death, a guy came over and started asking questions about Berserks around here. I didn't know there were any in the region so I didn't point in any direction. But just in case, beware of your actions."

A strange tingle of worry started to itch in his stomach.

"Who was the man?"

Henrick shrugged.

"Got no idea; he gave no name. Wasn't Guardian or Watcher I think. But man, you knew the guy had power just by looking at him."

"How did he look like?" Jane started to worry slightly. His instincts were warming up all of a sudden.

"Forty-fifty year old lumpy guy with a cane, redhead."

"Diagonal scar on his forehead? Right side?"

"The man was _covered_ with scars" Henrick replied. "An acquaintance of yours?"

Jane didn't answer. He merely thanked the werewolf and went back to the SUVs. Shit. He didn't think they would show up so quickly. He regained composure, knowing that if he wasn't careful, his colleagues would sense something was off. For their safety, he couldn't, and wouldn't spill a word of what had just happened.

--

Back at the car, Lisbon was alone, pacing in circles worriedly. He guessed the two others had already left without showing her their Guardian form. Of course, he smirked; Van Pelt was in a hurry to join Rigsby, and Cho wouldn't have the patience to bear their bickering. As soon as she noticed him, Lisbon ran to him, fluming now.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again" Lisbon snapped, glaring at him. "I thought you'd…"

She shook her head. Unfortunately for her, he knew exactly what she was feeling. She had feared he'd be hurt, and bad. Truth was, if he didn't have invulnerability included in the Berserk's options while she was in potential danger, Tania could have broken quite a few bones of his. But that was a detail she didn't need to know.

"I can't promise it" he said truthfully. "If you are ever in pain, or injured, I will feel it ten times amplified. Berserks usually kill themselves after their master's death, because the pain is unbearable, and you and I are no different. Your pain is mine now. So understand I'd rather take the hits" he ended, chuckling.

On the other hand, Lisbon wasn't even close to laughing:

"Then can't you undo this? I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"I can't" he replied, shaking his head. "Once a link is made, it's done for life.

Lisbon groaned and hit her head against the car' window with a loud 'thump'.

"Why _you_ of all people choose to protect _me_?"

A hurt expression crossed his face, and she almost felt bad for him. She understood he needed someone to survive, but why did I have to be her?

"You're strong, you're loyal towards your team, your friends and family, you're tolerant -at some point, you're very good at what you do and despite what you've lived in the past you are still fighting for what you humans call justice. Besides, you're keeping me on my toes, and that's not given to everyone" he chuckled, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "Keep that in mind, I choose you because you're worth it. You are worth dying for, Teresa."

The raw emotion in his gaze and him pronouncing her name made her froze on spot. He was dead serious.

"I wouldn't have chosen another Master" he added quietly. "And thinking of it, I won't die until you do, so no problem!" a grin cracked on his face and she knew he was trying to cheer her up. She sighed, but couldn't bring herself to smile back. His discourse made her realise how important the whole master thing was to him. But she still didn't know how she was supposed to act towards him. As a master; what was her real role?

"If you can't bear it, just pretend this conversation never happened" he said cheerfully, then added, swinging the keys in his hand. "Just keep in mind I'd be there for you. So now, I get to drive the car."

"…say WHAT?"

He beamed at her, and she knew he was just toying her.

"Anyone told you you were cute when you're frustrated?"

"Jaaaaane…" she groaned, hand held out, waiting for the keys.

"I shut up, got it."

* * *

**Next time, my favourite OC creations from the Wild will appear; and that's a real bother for our dear Jane…**

**Thank you for reading this far and see ya next chapter!**

**Preview:**

"_Why are you here?" Jane growled, staring angrily at the redhead. The man smirked in return._

"_Cool down boy, I'm not here for you. As far as I'm concerned, your head isn't wanted. I'm just here to ask you a favour. Take it as payback for the time I didn't shot you between the eyes, the day your previous master died."_


	6. Chapter 6

Will you believe me if I said I was considering abandoning this fic (cause: out of idea for a plot, even if I had written

**most of this chapter) when while reading one review and I had a brain wave? the kind –you're talking about Lady Gaga with a friend and suddenly the word 'roadrunner' pops in your head out of nowhere? Ok, I confess, perhaps it was due to the fact I was reading the manga –Switch- online earlier too). But really you guys inspired me without even realizing! Love yaa so much for it xD!!!**

**Thanks to: Claire (thank you, I'm very glad you like it xD), Jbon, BFangz, MK (sorry, not really), and Katy23 for their reviews!**

**Same warnings: **

**W1: you don't like supernatural events and Mentalist? Give it a try, you never know ;)**

**W2: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway (won't blame if you don't xD)**

* * *

**Red Wild**

**I**

**The Deal**

A few hours later, Lisbon got a call from Van Pelt and Rigsby, saying that the said Hadrianna Nighthand had been missing for a few days now. They were staying in town to dig further information and should be back in the evening. At five thirty pm, Lisbon shouted at everyone to go home, since she doubted anything interesting would happen during the night. As if to contradict her, the phone rang again. Cho picked up.

"Californian Bureau of In…Excuse me?"

A very puzzled Cho hanged up a minute later and he stared at his two colleagues.

"A murder at the bar 'Summer Spring'. Apparently very gory."

Lisbon shrugged.

"What are we waiting for?"

A huge crowd was blocking the access, and the few policemen outside seemed rather relieved to have to deal with instead of the corps. Even from the outside, the smell of blood was stinking all over the place. They passed through the crowd and entered the bar with difficulties. The inside was crowded with the people present at the moment of the discovery. An officer here at the scene crime had prevented anyone to leave.

The scene was indeed good for a gore movie. The head was inside the toilets, face up to the roof, the body lying down in a crossed position. Traces of blood spreading on the floor everywhere, and a symbol was drawn on the wall. Lisbon had to retreat quickly, completely disgusted. She pitied the forensics –one looked a little green- to work on corpses for once.

"Do we have an ID?" Lisbon asked. "Papers, anything?"

"The name on his driver licence is 'Henry Quarter'" one of the forensic said, showing the rectangular paper in a plastic bag. "But we'll know for sure once we're back in the lab."

"All right ring me first when you know something. Let's go see the responsible."

The barman was sitting on a chair, completely shocked. He barely reacted when the two agents plus consultant approached, done with the crime scene.

"Hi, I'm Agent Lisbon, can you tell me anything that…"

"She was cheating on me with the waiter" he whispered in disbelief. "And now, a murder in my own bar. A client, murdered in my own bar! This is bad for me, so bad for me."

"Sir, didn't you notice something unusual this evening?"

She had to repeat her question before catching the man's attention. Even when he answered, he wasn't focusing.

"It's a busy night" he said. "Too many people, and I have to keep an eye open because some leave without paying. That girl said my wife was cheating on me with the waiter, and to check up in the bathroom because they were making out there. So I went there, just in case. I mean I trust my wife and all but there was so much blood…"

"Which girl?" Lisbon asked, scribing something on her notepad.

"I…I dunno" he said, completely lost. "I don't know and I don't care. Seriously, that's the least of my problems! My wife's cheating on me and a murder in _my_ bar?"

Lisbon hated that part; when people decided to lose it and handicapping her in her work. She saw from the corner of the eye her consultant walking around and talking to some people, asking questions and observing them attentively while answering. A few moments later, he seemed to spot something.

"You should ask her" Jane said, pointing a teenager in the wave of witnesses and potential suspects. Asian origin, Lisbon judged immediately, long dark hair, wearing a pale purple smock with black pants and a pair of brown tennis shoes. She was looking ill-at-ease, shifting on her feet every two seconds. Of course the fact they started to pay attention to her made her look even more anxious. Lisbon wondered if she had something to hide, and the best way to know was to…

Suddenly the girl turned round and sprinted to the doorway.

"Cho! Watch out!" she called out. The man reacted immediately and he ran ahead her. The teen didn't slow down though. She fastened her pace at the man's approach.

_Damn she's fast_, Lisbon couldn't help but notice as she hurried too. If she managed to pass the door, the girl was out-of-reach. Luckily, Cho managed to grab her arm before she could put a feet out.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted, furiously kicking anything within her reach. Cho dragged her to the police car.

"You play nice or I'll put the handcuff on, got it?"

The teenager cooled down a little, but didn't stop glaring at them.

"Idiots" she grumbled, letting the Asian man pushing her into the car though.

-RW-

The teen had remained incredibly quiet and during the drive to headquarters. She didn't struggle when Cho lead her to the interrogation room, didn't bulge when she was left alone. She just crossed her arms and glanced around with a hint of curiosity mixed with a pout.

Behind the one-way glass window, Van Pelt was eating her fingernail, wondering. The redhead had flew off from San Francisco and managed to get back for the interview just in time without being seen by Lisbon of Jane –though she was sure he had smelt her arrival- and now was eyeing the suspect.

"Don't you feel something's off with her?" she asked Cho as he entered the, not taking her eyes off the girl. The Asian man shrugged as Lisbon pushed the door and entered the room. "Maybe we shouldn't let Lisbon alone with her…"

The girl frowned before snorting and looking away annoyingly not paying much attention to the senior agent. Cho just shrugged.

"You're too worried. Lisbon's maybe human, but she's strong, and Jane is here now. If she's in danger…"

"But don't you feel it?" she asked again. "That girl isn't a Wilder, yet she smells like…"

Van Pelt stopped talking when she sat down. The teen glared at the senior agent with such intensity she shivered. Then, it was all on her boss's part to interview her.

"What's your name?" Lisbon asked.

The Asian girl snorted and crossed her arms. Defensive position.

"Ahirio Riviera, I'm fifteen and have Indian origins. No parents but I travel with tutors. Why I'm here? Vacations. About school? House-schooling. Now that you've got your answers when will I leave? My tutors are gonna worry. I was supposed to be back at the hotel at 6 pm."

"As soon as the interview will be done, you'll be free to go" Lisbon replied dryly, noting down everything the girl had said. "I have another few questions."

"Okay. Shoot then" the teenager grumbled, glaring at the older woman. Van Pelt slightly grinned when she noticed Lisbon restraining a frown and trying to keep her cool. It was past seven now and the office was quite silent. But for cases, no time limit. Jane pushed the door open and stood there, watching too. He just nodded to the redhead when he saw her, meaning he already knew she was here. She reported her attention to the two in the other room.

"Why were you at 'Summer Spring's' bar?"

"What do you usually do in a bar?" the teen replied dryly. "I was having a drink before heading to the hotel. It wasn't even alcohol! Just a juice. Grape juice. I just caught the barman off guard when I told him his wife was dating the waiter behind his back, it's just coincidence that the guy was dead in the bathroom! Hey sue me!" she added at Lisbon's flabbergasted look. "I had no money on me; I had to distract him with something. And please, it was obvious. Even stupid ignorant Eddy could have notice it!"

Lisbon nodded half-heartily. Jane smirked.

"She's right" he said softly. "The wife and the waiter smelt the same perfume."

"Okay, so why did you run when you saw us arrive?" Lisbon went on.

Ahirio stared at her like she was mental:

"You're cops! Where I use to live, cops were as good as tyrants. If they're bored, they catch one and torture for hours. So excuse me if I'm still uneasy when I see a cop eyeing me suspiciously, even if I know I have nothing to fear from you. And don't you have suspects to interview? Why am I the only one stuck here?"

"We proceeded at a questioning, Ahirio. Sorry to disappoint you, but you are the only one who had an obvious reaction related to the crime scene."

"You're just wasting your time on me, woman."

On the other side of the glass, the three colleagues were observing her gestures with profound interest.

"She's impressive" Jane admitted. "How old she said she was already?"

"Fifteen" Cho replied without blinking.

The man whistled, clearly amused and admiring.

"I wasn't that sure of myself at her age. I was pretty confident, but not that much" He paused. "I think I'm going to talk to her."

"Not sure Lisbon will agree."

"Who said I was going to ask her permission?"

The two Guardians sighed and shook their head, defeated. They had learnt a long time ago that once the blond has an idea in mind, it was hard-even impossible to take it out of his smart little head. Better let him has his way before he gets it himself, and causes much more damage. After all, Lisbon would stop him if there was a problem. She was the only one who could handle him. Perhaps it was another reason why Jane chose her to be his Master. She knew how to stop him when it was going too far.

-RW-

The consultant pushed the door opened and entered, beaming.

"Hi Ahirio, I'm Patrick Jane" the consultant said, ignoring Lisbon's sudden glare. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks" the girl replied, staring at him without blinking. Then, a predatory smile grew on her face. "You said Patrick Jane, as Patrick Jane the psychic?"

"Indeed. But there're no things such as psychics."

She paused, nearly giggling. Jane noticed the immediate change in her behaviour. Her shoulders relaxed and her grin was more real.

"Figures. I've heard _a lot_ about you, through my tutors."

"Oh really?" he asked. The teenager's grin was now comparable to the Chester Cat's now. Her blue eye has widened in excited anticipation and he could almost feel her fingers twisting, ready for a strike. He suddenly realized the girl was screaming 'DANGER – STAY OUT OF REACH'.

"I'm sure you'll remember Reed Sharon."

_Shit_! Jane swore inside, his smile not leaving his face. He knew behind the glassy doors, the two Guardians were certainly starting to panic. No wonder why she was more comfortable talking now, Jane thought.

"I do remember him" he replied simply, maybe a little too quickly. "I didn't know he had a daughter though."

"I'm not his real daughter. He took me in charge when I was nine. I stay with Ed most of the time" she was beaming with all her might. "You know what it's like, being a Bounty Hunter's charge and all. Always on the move, you travel a lot, you're in danger at every step of your life yet you love it because it's so fun to track down criminals."

Lisbon's eyes widened in surprise and Jane had to suppress a sigh. She wasn't here for him. _They_ weren't around for _him_. Yet.

"So you weren't in the bar by chance" Jane continued, suddenly remembering Harry the barman mentioning a girl looking for him. "A criminal to catch? The victim Henry Quarter perhaps?"

Ahirio smirked, approving with a nod:

"I was following Henry Quarter, nickname –Henry-the-Plague by police officers. He's wanted in Texas for drug dealing. Reed sent me to follow him around a little, catch his habits and see if he started a ring in California. So far I haven't gathered much…guess I won't gather anything more."

"You were…" Lisbon repeated, bemused. "But you're only thirteen! It's dangerous!"

"I was six when my uncle tried to kill me and I've witnessed an earthquake in India at nine" Ahirio replied dryly. "I've been shot at all my life; so I think I can deal with a drug dealer when he's alone on an undercover mission. And I'm not thirteen; I'm fifteen, thank you."

Jane resisted the urge to chuckle at Lisbon's annoyed expression. Even if she was anxious at the beginning, the girl was now playing with them. There was no fear in her eyes, and her amused smile was real. If she hadn't been such a potential enemy for him, Jane would have enjoyed a little mind-game conversation.

The thought barely left his head a man's voice erupted in the corridor. Lisbon straightened, annoyed by the interruption, and Jane grew a little pale. He knew who the voice belonged to. Even if he tried hard, he would never forget it. The door opened wide and a red-haired man covered with scars walked in, limping, quickly followed by Cho. The Asian man glanced apologetically at them while the newcomer threw a dirty glare at the two adults inside and snorted:

"Okay, playtime's up ladies and gents. Ahirio; you were supposed to be at the hotel an hour ago. Crap, Ed went crazy and now I have to deal with the police to get you out?"

"Sorry Reed" the teen shrugged. "Quarter was killed and I was acting suspicious. Is Ed ok?"

"Now I know where you are, he will be. Now get your stuff and we're off. The lovely lady over here has nothing to charge you with, except you running away. Crap, what were you thinking?"

Ahirio shrugged again and stood up, quickly joining her mentor, ignoring totally the three agents. The redhead was about to leave when he checked Jane twice. His brow almost joined, quizzical, as a flicker of recognition passed over his features.

"Crap, this is so rude of me, Jane. I haven't notice you there."

"No harm taken, Sharon. Nice to see you're still in shape."

The man let a sharp laugh escape his mouth before reporting his attention on Lisbon. His eyes darted a few seconds between Jane and the agent before a smirk grew on his lips.

"You haven't wasted time, Jane. Be careful, you've conned the Watchers a few times, but your luck is going to run out one day."

"I know, thank you very much" Jane replied sarcastically.

The redhead saluted him with a wave and took off, Ahirio closely following. Their footsteps resonated in the empty corridors as Lisbon glared at them both.

"Who's this man? Why did you let him go?"

"His name's Reed Sharon" Lisbon jumped and stared wide-eyed at Van Pelt when she saw her leaning against a wall behind. "He's a Bounty Hunter, and one of the most –if not the most- powerful half-vampire existing in the Wild. No-one likes to mess with his family. Even we Guardians would rather avoid him. And though he's a bounty hunter, he never kills by pleasure. If she's with him, then she had nothing to do with the murder."

Lisbon seemed to resign herself and didn't ask how come the redhead was here when she was supposed to be at San Francisco at the very moment . Which was a good sign, in Jane's point of view. At least, she wasn't taking their situation lightly.

"How does he know you?" she asked again. This time, Cho glared at him as well. Another detail he had gladly left aside. Bad memories started to resurface and he repressed them by shaking his head.

"You don't need to know that part. Trust me, honest."

He had the same tone he used when talking about his past with Sophie Miller, so he knew they wouldn't push the issue. But she would make him talk; he saw the determined glint reflecting in her eyes. And he knew that Master or not, he couldn't hide anything from her very long.

-RW-

It was pitch dark when Jane pulled off in front of his house. He cut the engine of his blue Citroen and walked out. Reed Sharon. He smirked half-heartedly. The man was always bad news, and even though he was one of the best friends of his deceased wife, Jane never got used to his authoritarian and mocking behaviour. Despite all this, Sylvia trusted him with her life, and he was the only one who knew absolutely everything about the half-Berserk condition of his. The night he discovered the bodies of his only family, Reed was there in seconds after he called him. The redhead was about to shoot him down, to avoid the pain of the inevitable Berserk breakdown, but to both their surprise, Jane only reacted like any human did, and his pain wasn't the one of a fallen bear-warrior.

Despite this, Reed _should_ have killed him. But he never pressed the trigger.

"You're too interesting to be killed upon a rule that doesn't really apply to you" a voice resonated in the night. "But be sure that if you ever lose control, I'll be the first one to shot you down." Jane froze in his tracks. "That's what I told you, last time I saw you."

The blond man turned round to find himself face-to-face with the man. He just had a quick glance at him at the office, but now he could see how much he had changed in five years. His hair was longer, tied back in a low ponytail, his features more drawn by age and a goatee had grown at the edge of his chin. His musculature was still as impressive as he remembered, and the annoying knowing look still frustrated him.

"Why are you here?" Jane growled, staring angrily at the redhead. The man smirked in return.

"Cool down boy, I'm not here for you. As far as I'm concerned, your head isn't wanted. I'm just here to ask you a favour. Take it as payback for the time I didn't shot you between the eyes, the day your previous master died."

The blond man crossed his arms, glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

The redhead smirked, satisfied.

"Wow boy, that's no way to talk to an old friend…but I'm not the one who should speak of manners here. Let's go directly to the point" he added more seriously. "The Quarter guy. He was a Cross Criminal. Wanted in both the Wild and the human world and part of a ring selling a special kind of drugs called 'Red Wild'. The specificity? It boots a Wilder's power for an hour or two, and it gives supernatural senses and characteristics to a human. On the bad side, an overdose and you're dead on spot. Crap, takes too much energy to handle."

That was valuable information for the investigation, Jane thought. Lisbon would be thrilled to hear that. Then, he remembered he was talking to a man who always gave to take.

"What do you want?" he repeated on a less aggressive tone. Reed shrugged.

"Easy. I want you to keep me updated on the murder of Cynthia Woolfe; without telling your Guardian friends or your sweet Master of course –pretty woman by the way, you have taste. Crap, the less people are in the loop, the less danger there is for them to spill a secret."

"You think Miss Woolfe was part of the Red Wild drug scheme?" Jane wondered. The tribe did mention she was very into potions.

"My guts are telling me she was one of the makers, but didn't use it for personal reasons. Just a craftswoman among many others. My bet? That Watcher who sanctioned the vampire, Henworn, he is the killer. But he didn't act alone. C'mon, don't tell me you didn't think there was missing piece of the puzzle!" Reed sighed at Jane's surprised expression.

The blond man nodded reluctantly. Of course, the Watcher's immediate presence, his quick action towards Julian Nighthand and the fact he didn't try to make his coming official towards Cho and Van Pelt did make him suspicious in Jane's mind. But as a Berserk, he didn't want to be noticed by him at that particular moment, especially for Lisbon's sake.

"I also think Red John used that drug in order to kill Sylvia." This time, Jane stared at Reed incredulously. "Crap, think of it. He took down one of the most powerful Watchers of its time and you and I know he's a mere human. Strong human perhaps, but not strong enough to kill a Wilder."

Jane stood silent, and spoke quietly:

"So that makes him a CC too?"

Sharon nodded and smirked.

"Another hunting in sight. Crap, I love my job!" then he reported his attention on Jane. "No tips for me by the way? A name that comes in mind that I should know about and dig further around?"

He had given a clue with the drugs, so Jane decided he should do the same. Moreover, Reed had more contacts in the Wild than Cho's, Van Pelt's and his put altogether.

"Hadrianna Nighthand. She and Miss Woolfe shared a bank account. If you refer to the official register, she's Julian's human wife. But she seemed to be missing since a few days."

Jane knew he hit something when he saw the man frown in wonder.

"Hadrianna? That Julian's wife? Crap, I haven't thought of that one. No wonder why Henworn wasn't punished, up there. The Watchers closed an eye on the fact because he convinced them Julian was the criminal. If she's human, she is definitively implicated in the whole scheme. Red Wild user, perhaps. I'll contact you when I find something worth" he added, turning round to walk away. Jane felt he needed to ask one thing:

"Is that cooperation Sharon?"

The redhead stopped, smirked at him and laughed.

"Call it whatever you want. But you and I are sure going to work together for the next few days. Ahirio will be following you if you need to contact me. That kid needs to train her skills. She's good, but not good enough for me. We have a deal?"

Jane nodded, not knowing if this new contract would be a new shell or a downfall for him and the others. But right now, if he played well the cards that were given, he realized he might have taken a step closer to Red John.

"Deal"

* * *

**Why did I choose 'crap' as a tic for Reed? Crap, I dunno (ok, poor joke, I get it u_u"). ****Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter ****Preview:**

"_We have a problem here Cho, I need your smell." _

_The Asian man grumbled and leant back against the back of his chair, sighing._

"_You have a good one yourself, use it."_

"_I can't. If I do, my berserk side is going to go wild and there's going to be damage around."_

_Cho straightened and frowned, starting to get worried._

"_Damn__ it Jane, just tell me what's wrong!"_

"_Lisbon's been kidnapped."_


End file.
